wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Tajemnica wsi Stegny
|Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 mystery of byways.jpg }} ' Tajemnica wsi Stegny' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Ogłasza się, że Armia Cesarska poszukuje miejscowego, czy to myśliwego, czy zwiadowcy, który pomoże w odnalezieniu miejscowego patrolu. Możliwym jest, że żołnierze padli łupem bestii. Jeśli przypuszczenie zostanie potwierdzone, za dostarczenie głowy potwora zostanie wypłacona nagroda przez niżej podpisanego. On również udzieli wszelkich dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Ku Chwale Cesarza! — Milan Noran, dowódca oddziału we wsi Rudnik Wpis w dzienniku Wędrując przez Velen Geralt natrafił na wieś, która wydawała się opuszczona. Między chatami pałętały się ghule, co było zdecydowanie złym znakiem — wiedźmin postanowił więc zabić potwory i zbadać osadę. Wiedźmin odkrył, że miejscowi wieśniacy postanowili dorobić trochę koron na boku i zaczęli grzebać w prastarych elfickich kopalniach. Ponieważ stare podziemia zwykle kryją w sobie niespodzianki, na kłopoty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Domorośli poszukiwacze skarbów obudzili wampira zwanego ekimmą, który rozjuszony zaatakował patrol cesarskich żołnierzy, przechodzących przez Stegny. Geralt postanowił zlikwidować potwora, który wycofał SIĘ do ruin pod wsią. '' ''Po pokonaniu ekimmy wieśniacy ze wsi Stegny nie okazali zbytniej wdzięczności. Geralt, jako wiedźmin, był jednak do tego przyzwyczajony. Nilfgaardzcy żołnierze okazali się honorowi i bez szemrania zapłacili wiedźminowi nie tylko za to, że zabił ekimmę, ale również za to, że odkrył prawdę o zaginięciu cesarskiego patrolu. — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj z dowódcą Nilfgaardzkiego patrolu. * Dowiedz się, co wydarzyło się we wsi Stegny. * Pozbądź się grasujących po wsi ghuli. * Odszukaj ocalałych wieśniaków. * Zbadaj wioskę używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Idź śladem zapachu krwi używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Zbadaj tunele pod Stegną używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Znajdź i zabij ekimmę. * Weź trofeum z ekimmy. * Porozmawiaj z Bytomirem. * Zdaj relację dowódcy nilfgaardzkiego patrolu. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt dzięki tablicy informacyjnej, we wsi Rudnik, znajduje ogłoszenie wywieszone przez Armię Cesarską. Milan Noran dowódca oddziału stacjonującego we wsi poszukuje chętnego, który odnajdzie i ubije bestię, która wybiła patrol. Wiedźmin udaje się do dowódcy oddziału po więcej informacji. Zleceniodawca opowiada o tym, że patrol zaginął na południowym brzegu jeziora Morzycko oraz o wsi ceglarzy – Stegny, w której grasuje potwór, który zabija ludzi. Milan Noran zleca Geraltowi sprawdzenie, co się stało z patrolem, oraz co grasuje we wsi. Po uzgodnieniu nagrody zabójca potworów, wyrusza do wskazanej przez zleceniodawcę miejscowości. Biały Wilk po dotarciu do miejscowości zauważa, że cała wieś została opanowana przez ghule. Po rozprawieniu się z ghulami, z jednej z chat, wychodzą dwaj mieszkańcy, którzy nie są zbyt chętni do rozmowy oraz Geralt odnosi wrażenie, że miejscowi coś przed nim ukrywają. Wiedźmin, badając truchła porozrzucane po całej wiosce, natrafia na takie, które wydziela bardzo silny zapach krwi. Geralt, podążając za wonią, trafia do chaty, do której wejścia, odradza jeden z poprzednich dwóch mieszkańców. Po przyciśnięciu mieszkańca opowie on, że pod wsią znajdują się tunele. Ruiny po elfach, z których wykopują różności i sprzedają handlarzom z Novigradu. Opowie również, że podczas oczyszczania, jednej z komór znaleźli bestię, szybko zamknęli wejście, jednak kreaturze udało się uciec. Geralt poprosi o klucz od chłopa oraz dojdzie do wniosku, że zaginiony Nilfgaardzki patrol otworzył z powrotem leże potwora, kiedy szukali cennych skarbów. Kreatura zabiła Czarnych, a zwłoki żołnierzy zwabiły ghule. W chacie wiedźmin znajduje strzępy futra ekimmy oraz klapę, za pomocą której może dostać się do tuneli. Geralt udaje się do podziemnych korytarzy, gdzie po krótkiej eksploracji, znajduje leże Sarasti — ekimmy, która zabiła Nilfgaardczyków. Po zakończonej potyczce, Geralt zabiera trofeum z potwora i wychodzi na powierzchnię. Wiedźmin udaje się do mieszkańców wioski, aby poinformować ich, że zagrożenie zażegnano, za co otrzyma nagrodę w postaci 210 Koron (jeśli nie wybrano opcji dialogowej że działa na zlecenie ) oraz 25 . Teraz pozostało już poinformować dowódcę oddziału, do którego udaje się zabójca potworów, o zaistniałej sytuacji. Po zdaniu relacji z zlecenia, wiedźmin otrzymuje nagrodę, a zadanie kończy się. ar:الاتفاق: لغز جرائم القتل في الطرق الفرعية en:Contract: The Mystery of the Byways Murders ru:Заказ: Тайна деревни Стёжки Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3